


Meeting In The Mist

by TheWolf251107



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolf251107/pseuds/TheWolf251107
Summary: Ash wishes to see Latios and apologize.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Meeting In The Mist

Ash was watching Torracat, as he nuzzled Stoutland. Ash was happy to see Stoutland again, it had been so long. But not only that. He was also glad for Torracat. Glad that he got to see Stoutland one more time. Stoutland had also been happy to see them. 

But more than that. Stoutland had also taught Torracat how to use Fire Blast. It was just like when he learned Fire Fang.

Ash focused back Torracat. Torracat was now standing alone, looking straight forward. He was sad to see Stoutland go, but he was also happy to have seen him again.

Torracat then walked back to Ash.

Ash bend down to pet him. Torracat purred in delight while rubbing against Ash’s leg. Ash chuckled gently, before standing up.

“Guess we better get out of the mist.” Ash said, absentmindedly beginning to walk. Roto and Torracat began following him, while Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder.

They were all silent. Just walking side by side, while looking for a way out of the mist. Ash’s mind was unconsciously beginning to wander through old memories. 

Most of all. The memory of a city, where canals flowed through the streets, and a secret garden was hidden. It was an island with its name meaning ‘High Sea”. This was of course, Alto Mare. It was a city without any higher ground, and was said to be home to the legendary Eon dragons.

Latias and Latios were said to be the guardians of Alto Mare.

Ash remembered, when him and his friends had first met the Eon twins. He remembered how they played with Latias. How they saved Latios. And the tidal wave.

The tidal wave….. Latias and Latios had stopped it, but at the cost of Latios’ life. His soul became the new Soul Dew, as the old one had been destroyed.

Ash was beginning to feel sad. He had barely known Latios, but still. He wished he could get to know Latios better and to apologize to him. Apologize for not being able to save him.

Ash was so distracted, that he didn’t notice Torracat tense up, or Pikachu jumping down from his shoulder. He was first snapped out of his stupor, when Rotom began speaking.

“Ash! Ash, look!” He called excited.

Ash looked to where Rotom was pointing. In the thick mist, a shape could be seen. It was hard to make out, but if one looked closely, one could make out the shape of a dragon like creature. It had a long neck and a pair of wings. 

Ash hesitantly walked closer, Torracat, Rotom and Pikachu following behind him. He stopped a few paces away from the pokémon. 

Times seemed to stop. Ash looked into the pokémon’s red eyes. “Latios…” Ash couldn’t find anything else to say. He desperately wanted to say something, but he just couldn’t.

Pikachu was standing beside his trainer looking worriedly from Ash to Latios. 

Latios was staring at them, when he suddenly smiled.

_ Ash.  _ Latios said, using his psychic powers before bowing his head in greeting. Pikachu came a little closer waving a paw to Latios.

Latios looked at Pikachu.  _ And hi to you too.  _ He said to the mouse. Pikachu chirped happily. Torracat still seemed tense, looking suspiciously at Latios. Rotom on the other hand was speechless. 

That was a Latios! A legendary pokémon! Rotom was distracted as Ash began to speak.

“I-I’m sorry.” Ash whispered, guilt clear in his voice. He wasn’t looked at Latios. He could feel tears prickling at the edges of his eyes. Pikachu chirped something to Latios in a worried voice.

No one moved for a moment, just looking at each other.

After a moment, Latios slowly blinked, floating a bit closer to Ash. Ash tensed, not sure what to expect. Torracat felt his trainers weariness. He wasn’t sure this ‘Latios’ was to be trusted, so he got ready to attack. He was quite surprised, when Ash stopped him.

“Don’t attack him..….” Ash said with a gentle pet.

Latios nodded gratefully at Ash, before looking directly into his eyes.  _ Ash...I don’t blame you for what happened, and you shouldn’t either.  _ Latios started.

His gaze softened. 

_ I’m actually grateful to you. You saved Alto Mare and my sister. _

_ I may have died, but I saved my home in the process.  _

Ash managed to keep himself from flinching. Latios continued.

_ I don’t regret my actions, even though I left my sister behind.  _ His last statement was said in a soft whisper.

Ash was silent, after Latios finished. He wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure exactly what. Latios was waiting patiently, for Ash to find a response.

“Thanks Latios….I really needed that.” Ash at last said with a small, but genuine smile.

_ You’re welcome. I’m always happy to help. Now that that’s over, what have you been up to, since we last met?  _ Latios asked out of genuine interest. He hadn’t heard anything from the living world since dying. 

They all settled down on the slightly wet grass. Ash sat crossed legged, with Torracat in his lap. Latios had laid himself down, with Pikachu sitting on his neck. Rotom in the meantime was taking as many pictures as possible of Latios. Latios didn’t seem to mind though.

When they were all comfortable, Ash answered.

“Well….Quite a lot. We met when I was traveling through Johto and since then-“ Ash interrupted himself, suddenly looking puzzled at Latios. Latios tilted his head in confusion.  _ What?  _ He asked curiously. 

“How are you here?” Ash asked. Latios blinked, completely thrown off by the question.  _ What do you mean? This is Tapu Fini’s mist, and you wanted to see me. Therefor, I am here.  _ Latios explained.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I meant it, in a like, how are you here. Shouldn’t your soul be part of the Soul Dew, kind of way.” Ash elaborated. He then winced. “Sorry! That sounded wrong.”

Latios looked at him for a moment. Then responded.

_ Apology accepted. But well, about your question. Yes, I became a part of the Soul Dew, but I don’t need to be there all the time. It can survive without me for a day or two.  _ Latios said. Ash slowly nodded, seemingly understanding.  _ Now that that’s cleared up, would you mind continuing? I am quite interested in hearing your stories, before I go.  _ Latios asked mildly.

Ash blushed a little in embarrassment. “Ahhh….Right, as I was saying……” Ash continued.


End file.
